Pour l'amour d'un chien
by Mystis-Blue
Summary: C'est en sauvant un chien dans la rue que mon quotidien a changé. Qui l' aurait cru qu'en te sauvant cette nuit, toi, le chien noir, sale et puant, tu allais changer ma vie. Bonjour à tous voici ma première fic, je vous invite à la lire.
1. Chapitre 1

Voila le premier chapitre de mon histoire, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Pour l'amour d'un chien**

Chapitre 1  


La rencontre

Nous sommes en juin 1993, en Angleterre.

Il fait nuit. Les lumières de la ville de Londres sont éteintes. Je marche seule dans le noir. Je me dépêche, je n'ai jamais aimé le noir.

Je rentre de mon travail. Il est dix-huit heurs quinze et il fait déjà noir. Le vent frais d'automne fait voler mes longs cheveux, une masse de châtain blond me brouille le visage et d'un geste, je remets mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles. Le vent se fait plus fort, m'arrachant un frisson.

Chaussée de mes talons, je marche le plus vite possible pour rentrer chez moi, mais les pavés de la rue sont trompeurs, je manque de me tordre la cheville dans un trou. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas recouvert ça de béton ? Peut-être pour garder le vieux Londres comme il était autrefois, un truc historique. Bref je m'attarde à la contemplation des pavés qui ont du subir les dégradations du temps.

Dans moins de vingt minutes je serais de retour dans mon chez moi. Cette petite maison que j'ai héritée de mes grands-parents maternels, très chaleureux, rien que l'idée de me retrouver devant la cheminée à me délecter d'un bon chocolat chaud me donne envie. M'imaginant déjà chez moi j'accélère, passe dans une petite ruelle sombre, gardant mon allure avant d'entendre un bruit, un couinement ou un râle je ne sais pas mais ça doit être animal.

Le bruit me fait légèrement peur, j'accélère l'allure, je n'ai absolument pas envie de me faire mordre par un chien.

Manque de pot, je trébuche lourdement comme une vulgaire merde. Reprenant mes esprits pour voir que je suis à quatre pattes par terre, mes mains écorchées, comble de l'ironie c'est que je suis à moitié trempée car il pleut. Je me relève quand une douleur sourde me lance. Ma cheville, il ne manquait plus que ça bon sang ! Je me relève tant bien que mal et commence à marcher enfin plutôt "boiter" quand j'entends le même bruit que précédemment.

Essayant de percer l'obscurité, je distingue dans la petite ruelle en foutoir. Juste à côté de cette pagaille, je vois deux paires d'yeux luminescents qui me regardent dans cette obscurité, un frisson traverse mon échine, un chien, c'est un chien.

Il est dans un piteux état. Pauvre bête, mon cerveau me dit de partir le plus vite possible, de me méfier, qu'il peut être agressif, mais mon cœur me dit de... Je ne sais pas d'aller vers lui.  
Je suis trop sensible. Je devrais écouter ma conscience mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Si je ne lui laisse pas une chance il ne s'en sortira pas. Je me décide donc.

J'avance vers lui, signalant ma présence bien que je me doute qu'il m'a sûrement déjà entendu, il a même du me voir tomber. Peut-être rigole t-il ?

**- Hey, salut mon beau, lui dis-je d'un ton rassuré, ou ma belle, je sais pas ce que tu es, je tente de plaisanter.**

Le chien lève faiblement la tête vers moi et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je ne peux pas décrire la couleur de ses prunelles.

**- Tu m'as l'air d'être mal en point, je me rapproche doucement de lui, tout en boitant et à demi penchée, je ne suis qu'à deux, trois mètres de lui. Il commence à grogner en me voyant.**

**- Chut, je murmure, je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux simplement t'aider, je continue de m'avancer sous le regard du chien, je me rapproche, doucement mais je me rapproche.**

Toujours en me regardant, le chien lâche un soupir. Je m'accroupis difficilement pour continuer le dernier mètre qu'il me reste à parcourir. Inlassablement je me rapproche de lui.

**- Tu viens d'où? Je demande comme s'il allait me répondre. Ma pauvre tu deviens folle, il ne répondra pas, hein.**

Je suis en train de parler à un chien ou la conversation va à sens unique bien sûr, il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à me parler et là c'est sûr je suis bonne pour un aller sans retour dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour finir mes jours. Ma famille n'étant plus là, plus rien me retient dans ce monde à part Zack.

Me voilà ! Je suis enfin arrivée, je suis à côté de lui, oubliant de me méfier, je tends la main, trop vite à son goût car il grogne.

**- Désolée, je voulais pas te..., je cherche mes mots, brusquer, je complète avec un sourire.**

Je rabats ma main qui voulait le caresser. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour, il ne me fait pas assez confiance. De mes yeux, je peux voir ses magnifiques orbes gris et son regard fatigué. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ?

**- Sinon moi je m'appelle Blue, je ne vois pas de collier à son cou, j'en déduis qu'il ne doit pas avoir de foyer.**

S'il n'a pas de foyer, et qu'il est dans la rue mal en point comme il l'est, je me doute qu'il doit avoir faim.

**- Tu dois avoir faim, je murmure plus pour moi-même, c'est marrant car à peine ces mots prononcés, il se lèche les babines en me regardant. Il ne va pas me manger quand même?**

**-Hey rassure-moi tu comptes pas me manger au moins ?**

L'intéressé ne répond pas. Comme s'il allait me répondre ! Je suis morte de rire mais il lâche un soupir. Simple coïncidence ou ce chien me comprends ? Nan. Intellectuellement les chiens ne sont pas assez développés pour nous comprendre. Je ne dis pas que ce chien est bête loin de là.

**- Bon je t'amène chez moi ! je déclare, déterminée, j'habite pas loin, tu vois la rue du fond, je me dégage et pointe du doigt un petit pâté de maison collées, c'est la maison avec une boîte aux lettres bleue, les animaux y sont autorisés.**

Le chien tourne la tête dans la direction que la jeune femme indique, de son regard fatigué, il évalue la distance à parcourir et retourne son regard vers cette personne qui allait peut-être changer sa vie qui sait ?

Ravie à l'idée d'avoir de la compagnie avec moi. Je décide de le prendre avec moi autant l'aider, après le garder on verra. Ce serait déjà un grand pas s'il me laisse le caresser car c'est sans doute ce premier contact qui sera important. Alors comme pour conclure, je tends ma main vers lui et dis:

**- Je m'occuperais bien de toi, tu verras, le chien ne bronche pas quand je pose ma main sur sa tête, son poil est crasseux, tout collé d'une substance malodorante, du sang ! Je devrais aussi te soigner, il tourne son regard vers moi et montre les crocs.**

Je prends légèrement peur, mais je rajoute :

** - Je ne suis pas vétérinaire si c'est ça qui peut te faire peur, je suis juste infirmière, le chien sembla se détendre à ses paroles.**

J'enlève ma main de sa tête et me relève. Je lui dis de venir, avec difficulté il se lève et on commence à marcher. On sera chez moi dans moins de cinq minutes pas plus.  
On marchent tous les deux, lui derrière moi, tous les deux boitant comme des vieux miséreux cherchant abri, quelle scène ! Les rues sont désertes à cette heure et ma cheville me fait mal. Qu'est-ce que je suis maladroite ! Mais, si je n'étais pas tombé, je n'aurais pas pu aider le chien et il serait certainement resté dans la rue. Je me retourne pour regarder mon nouvel ami à quatre pattes. Je l'attends quelque peu et repars quand il me dépasse. En passant sous un lampadaire je vois que c'est un chien de race Berger Allemand aux poils noirs, et un mâle qui plus est.

Heureusement, demain on est dimanche et je ne travaille pas. Je vais pouvoir me reposer tranquille. On arrive enfin à la maison. Je m'arrête devant la boîte aux lettres, prends le courrier et, tout en marchant, je jette quelque coup d'œil aux trois lettres dont une de Zack, je la lirais plus tard.

Arrivée devant la porte je l'ouvre et entre à l'intérieur de notre maison, le chien semble tout aussi observateur. Je dépose mes affaires sur la table du salon et décide d'aller dans la salle de bain faire couler un bain qui bien sûr ne sera pas pour moi.

**- Je vais te faire prendre un bain, je te soigne et après on mange, d'accord ?**

Il ne dit rien, il continue à me regarder et commence à avancer vers les escaliers. Je prends ça pour un oui. Je les monte pendant qu'il me suit. Je tourne à gauche pour aller dans la chambre prendre quelques serviettes. Je reviens vers les escaliers mais ne le trouve pas, il doit avoir fini de monter. Je vais donc vers la salle de bain ou plus ou moins étonnée je le vois qui m'attends assis sous le lavabo, me scrutant de son regard gris.

**- C'est du shampoing pour bébé je sais mais j'avais peur qu'avec tes plaies les autres gels te brûlent, je regarde ces prunelles grises où une étincelle de compréhension semble se refléter, bon mon vieux on va aller faire trempette donc sois gentil laisse-toi faire pour que je te mette dans le bain.**

Le chien lève les yeux au ciel, et à ma grande surprise saute sur le rebord et se laisse glisser délicatement dans l'eau sans éclaboussure.

**- Ha, Monsieur ne veut pas se laisser porter, trop digne pour ça, mais mon loulou va bien falloir que je te frotte si tu veux être tout propre, je plaisante.**

_Le chien se couche dans l'eau et repose la tête sur le rebord blanc de la baignoire. Qu'il se sent détendu dans cette eau chaude. La moldue est très attentionnée, elle le frotte délicatement comme si elle a peur de lui faire mal, ce qui n'est rien comparé à tout ce qu'il a vécu, ho oui il s'en souvient comment oublier. Il préfère ne pas y songer et profite des mains délicates de la jeune femme à qui il doit tant._

Il semble apprécier que je le lave car il a fermé les yeux. Je remets un peu de shampoing dans le creux de ma main, continuant à le frotter.

**- Je me demande comment je vais t'appeler, chuchotais-je pour combler le silence, il ouvrit les yeux et me regarde bizarrement, un nom qui sonne bien par un nom ringard, ma réponse semble le rassurer. **

Il referme les yeux, baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et je peux voir ces belles dents blanches et bien pointues.

Quelle allure il a, trempé du bout du museau jusqu'au bout de la queue, dégoulinant d'eau ! Je viens de le sortir de la baignoire que j'ai vidée et qui était noire de crasse.

Mécontent que j'ai dû le porté, Monsieur s'ébroue et je suis rapidement trempée, à croire qu'il l'a fait exprès.

**- Hé ! mais ce n'est pas toi qui vas nettoyer vieux sac à puces !**

Tout en secouant sa queue joyeusement, il aboie, mais voyons il me provoque maintenant.

**- Tiens en parlant de puces, il va falloir que j'achète de la lotion anti-puces mon vieux, un sourire en coin s'affiche sur mon visage.**

Je lui demande de venir vers moi pour l'essuyer avec les serviettes, ce qu'il faisant attention, je frotte tout en inspectant les quelques plaies que je repère par-ci par-là. J'ai remarqué une grosse plaie sur sa patte avant droite, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il boite. Je fais plus attention et l'examine. La coupure part du coussinet primaire jusqu'au coussinet carpien, pas trop profonde, assez récente et pas besoin de points de suture.

Je me lève pour chercher la trousse à pharmacie dans la commode de la salle de bain. Tirant les tiroirs, je mets la main dessus. En me retournant, je croise son regard, il me fixe, s'attendant aux soins que je vais lui donner. M'approchant de lui, je m'accroupis oubliant la douleur de ma cheville, je m'en occuperais après. Mon patient à poil était ma priorité du moment.

**- Bon mon gros c'est à nous.**

J'ouvre la boîte qui renferme tout ce dont j'ai besoin, dont quelques trucs que j'ai ramenés de l'hôpital. Je m'occupe d'abord de sa patte, je regarde le chien dans les yeux un instant.

**- Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire mal, mais tu sais il faut désinfecter sinon ça va s'infecter, dis-je en montrant son avant droit, laisse-moi au moins faire ça, je pense que c'est le plus important.**

Il ne montre aucun signe d'agressivité, je peux donc y aller. Je prépare les compresses, les bandes, le désinfectant et la bétadine. Je prends sa patte et regarde attentivement. Quelques cailloux sont nichés dans la plaie. Je prends une pince à épiler et les retire tous minutieusement. Le plus dur est à suivre. Je saisis la bouteille de désinfectant, en verse un peu sur une compresse, prends cette dernière et appuie sur l'entaille. Je sens sa patte tressauter. J'attends puis au bout de deux minutes, je prends une autre compresse et l'imbiba de bétadine. Je me dépêche de faire un bandage. Une fois fini, je maintiens le tout avec une épingle à nourrice. Relevant mon regard vers mon patient je lui dis:

**-Merci de t'être laissé faire, je sais que ça a du te faire mal.**

Je nettoie la salle de bain. Je mets au sale les serviettes. Une fois cela fait, on passe dans ma chambre où je lui prépare une couche pour la nuit car maintenant que j'ai de la compagnie, je veux qu'il reste avec moi la nuit. Il se couche dessus et soupire de bien-être. Je prépare mes affaires pour me faire une douche, et vais dans la salle de bain qui est équipée d'une douche.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je reviens dans ma chambre en pyjama et constate que mon ami à poil dort. Souriante, je le regarde et décide de descendre en bas faire à manger. Il finira bien par être attiré par l'odeur.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait ! Je me mets aux fourneaux et prépare de la semoule et un peu de dinde qu'il me restait. J'allume la télé pour regarder les infos tout en préparant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'entends quelque chose descendre. Je sais que c'est lui, je lui signale où je suis, sur le canapé à l'attendre pour manger. Il ne se prive pas de tout manger. Il remue la queue, je souris, il doit être content. La dinde que je lui ai mise avec la sauce et quelques légumes l'enchante, mais bizarrement, il ne touche pas aux os, bon pas grave il n'aime peut-être pas les ronger, il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

Allongé sur le canapé, il semble regarder avec curiosité la télévision. Il est près de vingt-trois heures passées et la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir. Baillant, je décide de monter, il me suit, le bandage qu'il a à sa patte semble le déranger pour marcher mais il ne fait rien pour l'enlever.  
On arrive dans la chambre, il se couche dans sa couche s'y enroulant dedans.  
M'avançant vers mon lit, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas lu les lettres. Bon tant pis, je m'occuperai de ça demain. M'enroulant dans les couvertures, je pense à cette journée et à la rencontre que j'ai faite, j'ai comme l'impression que ce chien me comprend. Toute la soirée il a été avec moi, il comprends sans doute ma solitude.  
Petit à petit, je sombre dans les bras de Morphée en sentant une présence qui se couche sur mes mollets. Oui je sais que c'est lui. Je m'endors avec un sourire. Décidément, il va changer ma routine du tout au tout mais ce que je ne sais pas encore, c'est qu'il allait aussi changer ma vie.

* * *

Salut à tous voila le premier chapitre de cette fan-fiction sur Harry Potter.  
Je suis nouvelle sur le site, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis ^^

Merci à Miisss pour sa correction.

Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est à J. K. Rowling, seul quelques OCs le son.

Mystique Blue


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir amis du soir bonjour amis du jour !

Je suis désolée pour l'attente ^^ voila le second chapitre.

je tien à remercier Misss pour sa son aide et surtout sa correction. Je tient également à remercier vga, clemce666, ElehannDerber et fanHTPW pour leurs gentil reviews et leurs encouragement.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre deux

Un nom, une sieste et un café voilà une bonne journée.

Le soleil filtre à travers les rideaux de la chambre, projetant une lumière assez forte. Je pense qu'il doit être plus de neuf heures. La masse noire à côté de moi s'agite.

**- Salut toi, bien dormi ? je lui demande d'une voix pâteuse.**

Le chien aboie.

Il se lève et saute du lit. Il s'étire ensuite de tout son long en faisant de petits bruits. Il jette des regards de moi à la porte. Il doit attendre que je me lève. Je me mets debout et prends mon peignoir sur la commode et j'enfile mes chaussons.

Mais quand j'arrive à la porte, il l'ouvre avec sa patte et attends que je passe la première. Je suis surprise, un chien gentleman. Je souris intérieurement à cette idée. Plus rien ne m'étonne.

Je descends l'escalier. En passant j'ouvre tous les stores de la maison. Je passe dans la cuisine et ouvre le frigo. Vide, rien pour un petit déjeuner. Super, on est dimanche et tout est fermé. Bon, un café fera l'affaire. Je fais chauffer de l'eau.

En y repensant, je me souviens que j'avais quelques lettres à ouvrir. J'ai dû les poser dans le hall d'entrée. Je m'y rends. Les lettres sont là, sur la petite table haute.

Je prends celle de Zack et la pose sur la table de la cuisine. Les deux autres sont des factures. On va garder le meilleur pour la fin. J'ouvre les deux autres. Rien de bien urgent, j'ai le temps de les traiter plus tard. Je passe à la dernière mais pour celle ci je m'assois sur la chaise.  
Voila une semaine que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles, je l'ouvre un peu inquiète car d'habitude il me téléphone.

**( Lettre )**

_Ma chère Blue,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, je m'en veux car, te connaissant tu as dû te faire du soucis pour moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, si je n'ai pu t'appeler c'est parce qu'au pays nous avons eu des problèmes avec les lignes de téléphone, ce qui n'est actuellement pas réglé. Prévoyant tout cela, je me suis vite dépêché de t'écrire, même si tu as dû attendre une semaine._

_Je ne sais comment me faire pardonner à part te dire que quand tu recevras cette lettre, tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre deux semaines, deux semaines amour et je pourrais enfin t'avoir à mes cotés. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point ta présence me manque, je pense à toi chaque jour, dès que je me fais mal, je me souviens de notre rencontre. Tu te souviens ? Moi ça me fait sourire et je suis encore plus d'attaque à finir cette journée._

_Dès que la ligne sera réparée je t'appellerais le soir, pas sur ton portable car je sais que tu n'aimes pas être dérangée pendant ton travail qui te tiens tant à cœur mon amour, même si la distance entre nous est grande, tu sais que je t'aime et que je continuerais à t'aimer._  
_Donc attend mon retour, ne t'inquiète plus et surtout fais attention à toi._  
_Je t'aime._  
_Zack._

**(Fin)**

Je replie la lettre. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, si bien que j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait me lâcher à tout moment.  
Zack, tu m'as vraiment inquiété cette semaine passer sans nouvelles de toi tu sais, moi aussi je t'aime amour.  
Je me lève, replie la lettre et la fourre dans la poche de mon peignoir. Je suis de bonne humeur.

* * *

La matinée est tranquille, je suis maintenant sur l'ordinateur à chercher un nom pour chiens. Je passe tous les plus nuls. Ceux de cette année. L'année des S sont tous nuls. Entre " Salamis, Salomon, Salvador, Silver, et j'en passe " il n'y a que du choix ! Non mais je ne vais pas donner un nom débile à mon chien ! me dis-je en cherchant rageusement sur les pages de forum. Il doit bien y avoir quelques bonnes idées. Oui, mais pas assez bien pour moi, je cherche encore, jusqu'à m'en donner mal à la tête. Bordel !

Après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, je ne sais même pas où j'ai atterri. Je suis actuellement sur un site qui se nomme " Noms de constellations et leurs étoiles " J'ai cliqué sur le lien d'un blog et j'ai atterri là. Bien, bien de mieux en mieux. Je clique un peu partout. Le site est en soi intéressant avec les noms des différentes constellations. Bien que je les connaisse toutes, apprendre les noms de leurs étoiles est ma foi très enrichissant. Je tombe sur la constellation du Grand Chien, bon on va voir le nom de ses étoiles " Murzim, Muliphen, Wezen, Adhara, Furud, Aludra ". Que des noms bizarres dont je suis sûre que je ne me rappellerai pas. J'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça. Décidant de quitter la page web, un des derniers noms me tape dans l'oeil " Sirius ". Je décide de faire quelques recherches supplémentaires car le nom est vraiment très beau. Je tombe sur quelques sites, je lis un petit texte quand une idée me vient. " Sirius, également appelée Alpha Canis Majoris, par la désignation de Bayer, c'est l'étoile principale de la constellation du Grand Chien. Vue de la Terre, Sirius est l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel (après le Soleil). " Sirius mon étoile. Je vais le nommer comme cela.

**- Hey ! que dis-tu de Sirius ?, dis-je à la boule de poil sur mon canapé.**

Le chien s'est soudainement élancé malgré sa patte blessée et vient vers moi. Il balance sa queue de tous les côtés, aboyant joyeusement comme pour me faire comprendre que lui aussi aime bien.  
Je lui caresse joyeusement la tête et quitte l'ordinateur.

**- Sirius, je murmure, voila un nom qui a du chien ! je m'exclame alors, suivie par les aboiements de celui-ci.**

Le reste de la matinée ne se passe pas plus vite, Je ramène Sirius dans la salle de bain pour regarder si sa patte va bien. La plaie n'est pas infectée c'est bon signe. Je refais un pansement ainsi qu'un bandage.  
Je retourne dans le bureau pour régler toutes ces factures. Quant à Sirius, il va dans la chambre. Qu'il dorme sur le lit ne me gêne pas et puis si je le lave fréquemment ça ira. Je suis rassurée par sa présence à mes côtés.

Assise au bureau, je réfléchis à ce que je vais mettre dans ma lettre pour Zack. Je prends une feuille de brouillon et commence à rédiger.

( Lettre )

_Mon cher Zack;_  
_Je suis soulagée de voir que ce n'était qu'une panne de ligne, car oui je me suis inquiétée. Tu me connais mieux que quiconque Cette absence m'a grandement inquiétée, je ne le cache pas._  
_Toi aussi tu me manques. Un mois entier sans te voir me paraît comme un an. Encore deux petites semaines qui pour moi vont me sembler durer des mois._  
_C'est avec impatience que j'attends ton retour dans notre foyer, bien que je te le dise, je ne suis plus seul désormais, une surprise de taille et de poils t'attend à la maison. Tu devineras sans doute que nous aurons chez nous un nouvel occupant._  
_Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner mon amour, ton seul retour suffira à calmer mon cœur._  
_Je t'embrasse avec tout mon amour._  
_Blue._

(Fin)

Finissant d'écrire, je suis satisfaite du résultat. En fin de compte, j'ai trouvé les bons mots. Je trouve cela si facile de parler avec lui. Notre amour est fusionnel, il me manque énormément. Je prends une feuille propre et réécris soigneusement au propre mon brouillon. Je mets la lettre dans l'enveloppe et y pose un timbre.

Je descends en bas. L'horloge de la cuisine affiche onze heures. Il est peut-être temps de préparer à manger. Il n'y a rien dans le frigo. Je soupire. Il faut que je me rende dans le garage.  
Légumes sautés et poissons panés sont le menu du jour. Sirius va être content, il va garder la ligne.

**- Tu as faim Sirius !**

Un grand bruit se fait entendre, en haut puis un dévalement d'escalier en furie. Il se précipite à mes côtés. J'ai mis une assiette bien garnie pour lui. Je m'assois sur le canapé, allume la télé et je regarde les infos. Quand il a fini, ce qui ne lui prend pas longtemps car il a mangé comme un trou, il saute sur le canapé et se couche. On regarde quelques temps la boîte à images pour finir pas être cueillis par le sommeil.

Me réveillant en sursaut, je ne vois pas d'abord où je suis. Je vois Sirius qu me regarde avec un air inquiet. Le gratifiant d'une caresse, je me relève.  
Je récupère les assiettes par terre et vais nettoyer tout ça dans la cuisine. Le froid me mord les orteils. Le carrelage de la cuisine est vraiment froid. Je fais demi-tour pour aller chercher mes chaussons. Pensant qu'ils seraient dans le salon, je les cherche mais en vain. Ils ne sont pas à côté du canapé. Vraiment bizarre.

Je retourne dans la cuisine sans chaussons. Tant pis. L'horloge affiche trois heures trente. J'ai fait une bonne sieste. Je nettoie la vaisselle sale et pour bien me réveiller rien de mieux qu'un petit café.

Retournant dans le salon avec ma tasse de café, je m'installe confortablement sur le canapé. Les bonnes habitudes ne changent pas. Sirius est toujours à la même place enroulé dans la couverture. Après j'irais prendre une bonne douche. Mais avant ça, il faut que je remette du bois dans la cheminée, le feu s'est éteint.

J'ai remis du bois et suis finalement restée devant la cheminée. Je suis en train de lire. J'ai voulu sortir Sirius dehors mais rien à faire il ne voulait pas. C'est vrai qu'il pleuvait à verse. Pour un chien, ça ne devait pas être agréable.

L'heur tourna très vite et il fut bientôt temps de manger. Je nous prépare un bon dîner. Demain, en rentrant du travail, il faudra que je pense à faire les courses. Le frigo ne peut pas rester éternellement vide.

Il n'y a décidément rien à la télévision. Je regarde un vieux téléfilm des années 80 à l'eau de rose. Je pense automatiquement à Zack, comme il me manque, deux semaines, je n'ai plus qu'à tenir deux semaines et on pourra se revoir, c'est dur mais c'est comme ça. Après tout, il a choisi d'aider les plus démunis. Je ne peux qu'approuver.

Je monte en haut pour prendre une douche. Je prépare mes affaires pour la nuit et celle pour le lendemain ainsi que pour mon travail, tout est prêt. Quant à Sirius, il est dans la chambre en train de dormir.

C'est en rentrant dans la salle de bain que je retrouve mes chaussons. J'ai dû les oublier ici car j'étais allée plus tôt faire le bandage à Sirius. Pourtant je ne vois pas comment j'aurais quitté mes chaussons. C'est vraiment bizarre.  
Ça doit être la fatigue.

L'eau me fait un bien fou. En temps normal je prens un bain mais je suis vraiment fatiguée et demain je me lève tôt. Je me savonne le corps, me mets du shampoing, fais mousser et rince. Je sors toute dégoulinante d'eau, j'attrape une serviette et me l'enroule autour des cheveux et enfile mon peignoir.  
Je me sèche rapidement. Je mets une culotte, enfile une chemise de nuit et revient dans la chambre pour me natter les cheveux.

Je me couche, repensant à cette journée où on n'a rien fait, je me dis que j'aurais pu faire des cookies pour demain matin. Il faudrait aussi que je change les bandages de Sirius avant de partir demain matin. Finalement, je sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plut ^^ n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.

A la prochaine !

Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est à J. K. Rowling, seul quelques OCs le son.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre !

Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour vos encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir.

Désolé de l'attente ^^ et bonne lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre trois _**

**_Première journée de boulot_**

C'était une nuit sans rêve. Je me lève et Sirius commence à descendre mais je le rappelle pour changer ses bandages. Il me suit donc. Je prends ce qu'il me faut, m'approche de lui. Je suis ravie de voir qu'il ne dit rien, après tout je commence à le connaître, il est aussi inoffensif qu'une mouche, fougueux, très câlin, certes feignant par moment comme pour la levée du matin où monsieur a du mal, mais surtout très intelligent et ça se voit dans son regard, pas un regard de chien débile comme on peut en voir dans tous les coins de rue, mais celui d'un animal qui a eu une longue vie, de l'expérience, d'ailleurs quel âge a-t-il ? Bref, je m'accroupis, enlève son bandage doucement et inspecte sa plaie. Quel soulagement de voir que celle-ci ne s'est pas enflammée ni infectée, mais il vaut mieux prendre des précautions. Je désinfecte et plonge dans mes pensées ensuite. Je caresse Sirius pour sa bonne tenue, il se contente de remuer la queue.

Je retourne dans la chambre et m'habille de la tenue que j'ai préparée la veille, prends mes affaires et descends aux côtés de Sirius.

Regardant l'heure qu'il est c'est-à-dire, sept heures quarante et une, il ne me reste plus que quarante minutes avant le boulot, sachant que je mets vingt minutes pour y aller à pied d'une allure régulière. Mais étant donné que je boite le trajet devrait durer dix bonnes minutes de plus moi qui aime bien y aller à pied pour me réveiller, je vais devoir prendre ma voiture.

Je me fais un café fort pour me réveiller, fait griller quelques tranches de pain, cuire quelques œufs, prépare une assiette pour mon chien et lui donne. Étant donné que je rentre ce midi pas la peine de se poser la question de ce qu'il va manger. Quand c'est l'heure de partir, je prends la lettre que j'ai écrite et la fourre dans mon sac, prends mes clefs, rassure Sirius que je reviens et lui dit que pendant mon absence je veux qu'il soit sage. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver avec une maison en pagaille. Je le caresse frénétiquement, le grattouille entre les oreilles et m'en vais à contrecœur. Je décide finalement d'y aller à pied il fait beau ce serait dommage de na pas en profiter. Ma destination est le St Thomas's Hospital qui est situé en face des chambres du Parlement, de l'autre côté de la Tamise. C'est très agréable pour moi de longer le fleuve londonien le matin quelque soit la saison.

Je salue les quelques collègues de travail que je croise. Le St Thomas' Hospital est un établissement de renommée. Cela fait plus de sept ans que je travaille ici. J'ai mes petites habitudes. J'arrive dans le hall d'entrée où Marc le secrétaire est un peu plus occupé avec deux infirmières qui papotent avec lui. Marc est quelqu'un de spécial, il change de petite amie tout le temps, c'est un coureur de jupons et un grand parleur, ou plutôt beau parleur. On s'entend plutôt bien tous les deux et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire son charmeur avec moi. C'est dans sa nature. Il me fait un signe de main dès que je franchis l'accueil, je me dirige vers lui. Il a déjà son sourire ravageur collé au visage, les deux infirmières qui se trouvent là partent finalement. Je ne les connais pas.

**- Bonjour ma jolie Blue, dit-il quand j'arrive à son niveau, tu viens d'illuminer ma journée avec ton arrivée.**

Je souris, le matin ça se passe comme ça entre nous.

**- Bonjour mon cher Marc, ravie de voir que tu te portes aussi bien.**

**- Ma chère, c'est parce que tu viens d'arriver.**

**- Flatteur, on se fait la bise.**

D'un sourire en coin il me dit:

**-Tu sais pour un prédateur comme moi, voir une biche aux abois est trop tentant, surtout quand son chevalier est loin d'elle, alors le loup en profite.**

Je rigole avec lui, le fait qu'il fasse mention de Zack de cette façon me fait rire, car entre nous j'ai bien une petite idée de ce qu'il veut faire et la présence de mon petit ami l'en empêche.

**- Je suis fidèle, mon loup.**

-** Oui, je n'en doute pas mais est-ce que lui l'est?**

**- Bien sûr on est ensemble depuis longtemps, et entre nous ça marche bien, je lui rétorque, devenant sérieuse.**

**- Il revient dans combien de temps?**

**- Dans deux semaines.**

**- Ça me laisse le temps.**

**- Ne rêve pas trop, et je pars prendre mon service en rigolant.**

Je me change dans les vestiaires en compagnie de quelques collègues. Je revêts la blouse blanche que je porte depuis plus de sept ans déjà. Je vais voir le planigramme de cette semaine, je suis contente de constater qu'il était bien moins chargé que mes collègues. Je n'ai que huit heures de travail par jour et aucune garde de nuit, peut-être que je devrais remercier Marc, après tout c'est lui qui fait les planigrammes.

Je papote avec quelques filles de mon service. Ça faisait sept ans que j'étais habituée aux petits potins du matin. La discussion va bon train. Nous parlons de nos prochaines évolutions, des petits potins de ce qui se passent à l'hôpital, pour ça Marie-Lou est la plus informée elle laisse ses oreilles traîner partout, si bien que quand on veut savoir quelque chose le mieux c'est de lui demander. On parle d'un autre service, une histoire entre le chef des infirmiers du service radiologie et une interne, on les aurait surpris en train de faire des trucs pas très catholiques, on me donne un coup de coude et Marie-Lou s'esclaffe.

**- Mais moi j'en connais une autre, hein.**

Je rougis, rien que dit penser.

**- Hein Blue, avec le docteur Talasé, en fait vous avez fini par être en couple après, comme c'est romantique.**

**- De plus vous êtes toujours ensemble, et ce depuis trois ans, dit une autre de mes collègues.**

**- Oui tu as raison, est-il toujours à l'étranger Blue ? me demande Marie-Lou, quand revient-il ?**

**- Heu..., je fais, embarrassée, il revient dans deux semaines normalement, sa formation à médecin sans frontières le réjouit mais il préfère rentrer, c'est la fin de son contrat.**

**- Tu dois être heureuse, ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là-bas?**

**- Ça fera trois mois quand il en reviendra.**

**- Trois mois sans sexe ! s'exclame Marie-Lou.**

Je regarde cette dernière, lui adresse un regard noir et reprends:

**- Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie Marie.**

**- Je sais mais trois mois. A ta place moi j'aurais été voir ailleurs, d'ailleurs tu n'as toujours pas été voir Marc depuis le temps ?**

**- Marie, ça suffit avec ça, je n'irais jamais voir ailleurs, je suis fidèle à Zack et il m'est fidèle.**

**- Excuse- moi, je sais qu'entre vous c'est le grand amour.**

**- Bon les filles ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai du travail, à plus tard.**

Je pars de mon côté, prends l'ascenseur et vais à mon étage. Je retrouve les couloirs colorés avec les illustrations enfantines. Le secteur enfant est l'un des plus agréables de l'hôpital. Je suis assignée au secteur enfants, et même si j'adore, ça ne me réjouit pas de les voir malades. Ça me fait énormément de peine, surtout ceux qui sont en cancérologie mais là je m'y rends très rarement. Je suis contente de revoir certaines bouilles en forme, elles sont aussi contentes de me voir, ils me racontent ce qu'ils ont fait hier et ça m'émeut quand certains me donnent leurs jolis dessins, je rapporte l'état de santé sur mon petit carnet, je discute avec les parents de l'évolution de leur enfant et les rassure. Je participe aussi aux divers ateliers pour occuper nos petits patients. Ainsi se passe la matinée vite en tout cas. A midi je rentre chez moi.

Je passe devant l'accueil et Marc m'interpelle, il me propose de me ramener chez moi ce que j'accepte avec joie, je monte dans sa voiture grise métallisée. Arrivée chez moi, je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir l'inviter à manger chez moi car je n'ai plus rien, il me dit que ce n'est pas grave et que de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu accepter aujourd'hui il déjeune avec une fille.

Il me regarde me dit que bientôt ce sera mon tour, je lui réponds que ça n'arrivera jamais, mais il affirme que c'est un début que je l'invite et il part en me laissant sur le cul. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, car il est parti en trombe pour que je n'ai pas le dernier mot.

Sirius me fait la fête dès mon retour, je constate qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtise. Je pose mes affaires sur une chaise du salon et me dirige dans la cuisine, prépare avec ce que je peux à manger pour nous deux et regarde la télé un peu. Puis l'heure où je dois repartir arrive je m'accroupis et Sirius me fait une léchouille, je lui dis au revoir à mon tour et pars.

Je suis en avance, Marc n'est pas encore arrivé. Je retourne avec les enfants, participe à leurs ateliers et vais ensuite vérifier les points de suture d'une petite fille de huit ans. La tâche ne va pas être simple car la plaie qui date d'il y a trois jours s'est légèrement ouverte. Il faut obligatoirement coudre encore un point. Je la rassure comme quoi ça ne va pas faire mal et je lui dis de me parler de ce qu'elle aimerait faire un fois sortie d'ici. Elle me répond qu'elle voudrait aller voir avec son papa, sa maman à la maternité car elle va avoir un petit frère et qu'elle ne l'a pas vu depuis son accident de vélo. Elle m'explique que c'était la sœur de son papa qui l'a emmenée ici et que son papa se trouve avec sa maman dans le secteur maternité de cet hôpital. Trois jours qu'elle est ici, on l'a gardée en observation car les médecins soupçonnaient un traumatisme crânien dû à la chute. Mais les soupçons ont été écartés car aucun symptôme n'est apparu. Elle me demande ensuite ce que moi je voudrais faire un fois mon service fini, je lui dis que je dois aller faire les courses, car je n'ai plus rien à manger et que mon chien a faim. Elle rigole et moi je finis de coudre et elle ne remarque rien. J'ajoute aussi que demain j'ai un ami qui vient manger et donc qu'il faut que je remplisse mon frigo.

Je me lève et elle est étonnée, elle n'a rien senti, son père arrive juste après pour la récupérer. Je les accompagne à la maternité car je dois récupérer un dossier pour un docteur, mais la petite fille qui s'appelle Louise insiste pour que j'aille avec elle voir sa maman, je lui dis alors oui mais pour pas longtemps car j'ai des enfants à aller voir.

Je discute avec la maman, je vois ma collègue et elle me remets le dossier en question, après un au revoir à la petite fille, et une réclamation de ma part de faire attention le prochain fois qu'elle fera du vélo, elle me dit que si ça se passe comme aujourd'hui elle voudrait bien revenir de temps en temps, je rigole intérieurement et sourit, quelle adorable enfant.

Je dévale les marches de l'escalier et vais me prendre un café à la cafétéria, dans une heure j'ai fini mon service, je pars voir le médecin qui me réclamait le dossier et lui donne. Il prends les documents dont il a besoin et me demande d'aller les donner au secrétariat.

Je trouve Marc, en train à feuilleter des dossiers. Il relève la tête vers moi et sourit, je lui dépose le dossier sur son comptoir, il me demande si je veux qu'il me ramène ce soir vu qu'il finit à six heures et que ce serait dangereux pour une jolie fille comme moi de rentrer chez elle à pied car il fait noir à cette heure.

J'accepte.

Marc me dépose devant chez moi et me dit à demain, il part. Je retrouve mes clefs dans mon sac, ouvre la porte et une boule de poil passe entre mes jambes, sûrement une envie pressante de sa part. Je dépose mes affaires et démarre ma voiture pour la laisser chauffer. Je reviens vers la porte de la maison, appelle Sirius pour qu'il rentre mais il ne vient pas j'en conclus qu'il doit déjà être rentré.

J'ai parlé trop vite, car quand j'ouvre la porte de la voiture il rentre par devant et s'installe sur les sièges arrières de la voiture. Soit, il vient avec moi.

Il y a de la circulation sur la route les gens se pressent de partout, je vais en direction de l'épicerie qui est à dix minutes à pied de chez moi, je me gare, arrête la voiture et sors. Sirius ne me suit pas, il se contente de rester sur le siège. Arrivée devant l'épicerie, je regarde la vitrine pour voir les quelques affiches de promotions qui y sont affichés.

Arrivée à la maison, je range les courses, mettant au hasard les aliments dans les frigo, placards, étagères et autres. Je prépare ensuite le repas, un ragoût d'agneaux et une crème au chocolat que j'irai manger sur le canapé en regardant le 20 heures.

J'ai fini mon ménage dans la cuisine, je passe donc au salon, mais à part faire la poussière je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire tant pis, je monte en haut pour faire une machine et étendre celle-ci qui est prête. Je me dirige de suite dans la chambre, panier en main pour étendre le linge qui est essentiellement le mien. Rangeant dans mon armoire, je retrouve des affaires à Zack, elles portent encore son parfum que je lui ai offert.

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je suis exténuée. Cette journée m'a achevée. Il est vingt-deux heures et je viens de finir l'entretien de la maison, il est temps que j'aille me coucher, demain une journée pleine m'attend, mais maintenant je dois vérifier le bandage de Sirius.

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit le bout de la queue, il m'attend bien sagement sur le tapis de bain, ses yeux gris me scrutant avec malice, depuis que je l'ai repêché il a reprit du poil de la bête et j'en suis ravie.

Bref, je suis surprise de voir que les blessures de Sissi s'étaient guéries.

* * *

Voila j'espère que se chapitre vous auras plu.

N'hésitez pas à commenter !

Je tiens à remercier Misss pour son aide et surtout sa correction, je n'aurais pas publier sinon ^^

Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est à J. K. Rowling, seul quelques OCs le son.

A la prochaine :)

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Clemce666** : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ le chapitre trois n'est pas vraiment intéressent il me permet juste de présenter quelques que personnage qui côtoie Blue et qui on un rôle importent , tout évolue dans les chapitres suivant. Il n'y a pas que les chaussons qui v'on disparaitre XD.

**MagicOnyx** et : Merci pour vos encouragements. Je suis ravie que la fic vous plaise.

** Neifheim** : La fic me tien vraiment à cœur. j'espère avoir le courage de la terminer :)


End file.
